Intrigues
by BouclesD'or
Summary: Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard, à l'époque des Maraudeurs, mais celle-ci sera différente, car les élèves de sixième année doivent participer à un jeu : Intrigues. Entre énigmes,jeux, amitiés et amours, c'est l'histoire d'Alétheia qui se construit
1. Chapter 1

Mon tout premier chapitre sur ce site. Le début est un peu étrange, c'est surtout la présentation des personnages importants de l'histoire, mais bon, j'espère surtout que ça vous plaira, c'est ce qui compte après tout. J'accepte toutes les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, du moment qu'elles sont constructives, tout me va ^^. Bonne lecture

PS : j'ai influencé mon récit (le nom de certains personnages, certains objets) avec un autre livre, je vous laisse le trouver.

Disclamer : tous les personnages autres que Alétheia, Will, Lexus, Alamus (et d'autres encore en création) ne sont pas à moi mais, à notre écrivain préféré (et adoré) J.K Rowling, ainsi que les noms de lieux.

CHAPITRE UN - ALETHEIA

Le doux roulement du train l'emportait déjà loin de chez elle. Le paysage défilait, magnifique mélange du vert émeraude de l'herbe et de l'infini bleuté du ciel. Une bourrasque de couleurs qui la réjouissait profondément. Elle ferma ses yeux, les rouvrit et les referma brusquement. Le paysage s'était imprimé pendant une toute petite seconde sur sa rétine. Elle sourit, et recommença, comme un collectionneuse de paysages.

C'était un des choses étranges que Aléthéia De La Fayette adorait faire.

Elle sourit encore plus largement, en pensant qu'elle était enfin de retour à Poudlard, loin des préoccupations familiales. Elle était de retour vers ce qui la passionnait vraiment, le travail, et la pratique de la magie. Elle soupira d'aise, et rapprocha ses genoux de sa tête.

L'été lui avait paru si long ! Avec sa famille, ils étaient allés dans le sud de la France pour éviter les nouvelles menaces de Vous-Savez-Qui. Sa mère avait peur de mettre les enfants en danger, c'est pour cela qu'ils avaient fuit vers la France, encore protégée de son influence néfaste. Sa famille était puissante et riche, et avait par deux fois repoussé les avances des mangemorts. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'était pas encore suffisamment puissant pour mettre ses menaces à exécutions, mais plus les temps avançaient plus il gagnait en force, en serviteurs, et en alliés au sein même du Ministère. De quoi effrayer les plus courageux. En France il y avait de quoi protéger la famille quelques temps encore, car le Ministre français était totalement opposé aux mesures anglaises, plus que laxistes sur les agissements de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Ses parents ne craignaient rien pour elle et ses frères, ils étaient a Poudlard protégés par Dumbledore et les autres professeurs, ainsi qu'une puissante magie ancestrale qui entourait le château. La famille De La Fayette n'était pas la seule a avoir pris la décision de partir, et on voyait tous les jours des dizaines de bateaux affrétés, avec à leur bord des familles entières, partir pour des destinations telles que les États-Unis, ou le Canada.

Aléthéia soupira, les temps étaient durs. Mais Lexus et Alamus étaient la pour la soutenir. Elle les regarda tout deux, allongés en face d'elle, en train de dormir profondément après le voyage de la veille pour rentrer en Angleterre. Elle remonta la couverture de Alamus et lui recoiffa une mèche blonde. Il était en deuxième année à Poudlard, et pourtant, il était encore très frêle, mais sa soeur ne doutait pas instant que quand il grandirai, il briserai de nombreux coeurs. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Il ressemblerait à son frère Lexus, grand et séduisant, et qui plus est préfet en chef." Il marquera l'Histoire lui" pensa Aléthéia. Elle, elle ressemblait à sa mère, plutôt grande et fragile, les yeux hésitant entre le vert et le bleu.

Les paysages continuaient de défiler devant ses yeux, quand elle se décida à sortir de son compartiment pour aller chercher à manger. Elle tomba sur un groupe de son âge qui venait de sortir dans le couloir. Elle reconnu son amie, Lily Evans. Elle était encore en grande discussion avec James. En fait, ils semblaient plus se disputer. Aléthéia entendit quelques brides de conversation : "Arrête toi vite Potter ! Tu vas le regretter ! "

_Lily ! Je te mets juste en garde, je... Je ...

Lily se retourna et vit son amie,

_Aléthéia ! Comment ça va ?

Aléthéia esquissa un sourire, et se dirigea à contre coeur vers le groupe d'amis. Elle était fatiguée, et ne voulait pas entendre les deux se disputer continuellement.

_Bien, bien et toi ? Je cherche à manger, tu sais où est le chariot ?

_Il vient juste de passer, dépêche toi, tu devrais pouvoir le rattraper avant qu'il ai fini sa tournée !

_Merci !

Aléthéia se dépêcha de marcher pour retrouver le chariot, elle entendit cependant le voix de Sirius Black demander : " C'est qui celle là"

Et celle de Rémus répondre " Bin Aléthéia De La Fayette, crétin, ça fait bientôt six ans qu'on est dans la même classe"

_Ah ouais, elle a pas changé quelques chose non ?

Aléthéia n'eut pas le temps d'entendre le reste de la conversation, elle évitait tous les élèves qui sortaient dans le couloir. Enfin, elle aperçut le chariot salvateur ! Elle demanda rapidement de quoi restaurer la fratrie et fit demi-tour en espérant que la bande de Potter ne soit pas encore dans le couloir. Malheureusement pour elle son voeux ne s'était pas réalisé. Elle baissa la tête et passa furtivement devant le groupe. A sa grande joie personne ne l'a vit.

"Je crois qu'elle et sa famille ont du partir, des problèmes avec Voldemort" dit Rémus

Aléthéia frissonna, elle n'aimait pas qu'on L'appelle par son nom.

"Ils ont eu droit à des menaces, assez… barbares je crois"

Aléthéia continua son chemin, et retrouva son compartiment. Lexus et Alamus venaient de se réveiller.

"Aléthéia ! Dit Alamus, t'étais où ? J'ai eu peur moi

La jeune fille fit un sourire à son petite frère

_Je suis allée vous chercher à manger, histoire que vous ne mouriez pas !

_Ouais ! s'écria l petit garçon, j'ai faim, t'as pris quoi ?

Alamus commença à lui tourner autour pour lui piquer le plastique qu'elle tenait.

_Alamus, laisse ta soeur, le réprimanda Lexus en souriant.

Les trois frères et soeurs mangèrent donc, pendant que le Poudlard express finissait de les acheminer vers la célèbre école de sorcellerie


	2. C2 Intrigues

Voilà donc la suite, et comme ces deux premiers chapitres sont courts, je pense que le prochain fera plus de 3000 mots et qu'il sera publié samedi matin ou dimanche, cette fois-ci on entre dans le vif du sujet, quelques indices sur les Intrigues.

Sinon, bin comme d'hab, tout est à JKR, sauf mes petits perso et le concept des Intrigues !

Bonne lecture et surtout, svp n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça donne toujours du courage pour écrire la suite (on sait tous comme c'est...)

CHAPITRE DEUX - INTRIGUE(S)

Le vieil homme se pencha à la fenêtre de son bureau pour observer les nouveaux arrivants. Les premières années montaient déjà sur les petites barques menées par Hagrid. Le vent les faisait légèrement dévier. Il sourit en les regardant, se rappelant la première fois, où, lui aussi avait dû traverser le lac. Il repensa au projet qu'il avait mis sur pied cette année. Un très gros projet qui lui avait pris du temps, il avait fallu convaincre ses collègues, et le Ministère. Ensuite il avait dû créer lui même se projet de toute pièce. Une belle aventure en somme. Mais il ne recommencerai pas de si tôt. La tâche était trop lourde, de plus il vieillissait. Il avait d'autres préoccupations en ce moment, comme la montée en pouvoir de son ancienélève, Tom Jedusor comme il s'entêtait encore à l'appeler malgré les menaces de celui-ci. Non il n'avait pas peur, en tout cas pas encore. Il espérait seulement ne pas vivre assez vieux pour le voir prendre le pouvoir.

Il soupira, et se dirigea lentement vers la porte de son bureau. Il était de son devoir d'accueillir les élèves dans la Grande Salle. Il ferma la porte, et descendit dans le hall. Les élèves se pressaient déjà devant la Grande Porte. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette, tandis qu'il entrait dans la Grande Salle, pour finalement venir s'asseoir sur le magnifique siège qui trônait au centre dela table des professeurs.

Un grondement se fit tout desuite entendre, et les élèves, de la deuxième à la septième année vinrent s'asseoir devant lestables qui leurs étaient réservées. Chacun parlait joyeusement avec son voisin. Il vit les troisDe La Fayette s'installer à Gryffondor, pour Aléthéia, et Serdaigle pour Lexus et Alamus. Ils semblaient joyeux de retrouver leurs amis. Dumbledore les savaittrès liés. Lexus était très protecteur avec Aléthéia. La douce etfragile Aléthéia pensa-t-il, quel avenir lui réservait le Grand Livre du Destin, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais, il sentait en elle un force brute et pure, qui allait sûrement devoir se dévoiler sans peu de temps. Il soupira, décidément, il était préoccupé aujourd'hui.

Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains, et les élèves se tournèrent vers lui d'un même geste. Il afficha son sourire habituel.

"Eh bien, nous sommes à nouveau rassemblés cette année que j'espère aussi fructueuse que les précédentes. Cependant, je tiens à vous dire que nous avons pris quelques mesures de sécurité cette année, vous savez tous que le climat actuel n'est pas très rassurant. Vous serez donc en sécurité ici, comme je le disais. De plus, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, mais je vous en reparlerai un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Je vous demande d'applaudir notre nouveau professeur de Défense ContreLes Forces Du Mal, Mr Eglens. Mais, passons donc à la répartition ! "

Le salle applaudit chaudement. Alamus sautait presque surplace, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait la répartition de ce côté-ci. Lexus, quant à lui, lança un regard éloquent à se soeur. La sécurité était renforcée, un soulagement.

Le professeur MacGonagald s'avança, suivie de près des élèves de première année, tous aussi tremblant les uns que les autres. Elle posa l'emblématique tabouret, et le Choixpeau, toujours aussi élimé. Celui-ci se mit à chanter :

"Chaque année offre tout un lot d'aventures,  
Qui parfois trace les traits de l'amitié,  
De celles qui à travers les âges perdure.  
Mais c'est aux Sixième année qu'elle est réservée !

J'laisse le soin au prof' de vous l'annoncez.  
Mais, mes chers enfants, tous, restez soudés,  
Malheureusement le vent va tourner,  
Et bien plus d'un s'fera pour toujours emporter

Alors, pour vot'santé faites attention  
Réfléchissez pour prendre une décision  
Vous pourriez bien d'mauvais côté plonger  
Et il sera bien trop tard pour vous relevez

Gardez toujours l'esprit très grand ouvert  
Et sur vos intentions soyez très clairs  
Ou il s'ra trop tard pour faire marche arrière  
Et tout sera terminé dans un grand éclair !"

Aléthéia retint un frisson, assez significatif comme discours! Lily à côté d'elle avait aussi l'air assommée, les quatre garçons quant à eux discutaient de leurs vacances.

"Je suis allé en Russie chez mon oncle Marcius, se ventaJames c'était super, et les filles là-bas ouh !"

Rémus lui lança un regard réprobateur.

"Tu m'as pas dit que tu étais fixé maintenant" dit Rémus en appuyant sur le mot "fixé"

"Chut ! " soufflaSirius "ça commence"

La directrice adjointe se racla la gorge pour intimer lesilence dans la salle. Elle sortit un parchemin et elle s'adressa aux première année:

"Dès que j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et vous poserez le Choixpeau sur votre tête ! Jecommence. Esmée Coal !"

Une jeune fille un peu grosse se dirigea vers le tabouret. Un tic nerveux agitait sapaupière. Elle alla s'asseoir, et posa d'un bras tremblant, le Choixpeau sur la tête. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, le Choixpeau s'écria " Poufsouffle !"

Elle alla s'asseoir sous les applaudissement dupublic. Sirius, quant à lui la sifflait. Le professeur Mc Gonagall le regarda d'un air réprobateur, mais il ne s'arrêta pas, encouragé par les rires deJames et de Rémus.

La Répartition passa plutôt vite. Vint le moment de manger. Aléthéia, en jeune fille bien élevée, attendit quelques secondes pour déguster les plats succulents qui s'alignaient devant elle. Lily la regarda en souriant.

"Tu ne changeras donc jamais !

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, les vieilles habitudes se perdent difficilement !

_Oui, je te crois. Dis, je voulais de demander, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de la chanson du Choixpeau ? Ça m'a un peu effrayée…

_Hum, je sais pas, c'est comme s'il voulait nous prévenir de ce qui allait se passer, et puis cettedernière phrase avec l'histoire de l'éclair, c'est vrai que j'ai pas tout compris, j'avais presque l'impression qu'il s'adressait directement à moi.

Aléthéia afficha un air surpris, il lui arrivait rarement de parler de ce qu'elle ressentait, elle se retourna pour observer la salle. Les garçons, eux, étaient passionnés par cette "aventure" que le Choixpeau avait annoncé.

"Je suis sûr que ça va être le retour du tournoi des trois sorciers ! ditPeter

_Mais, non va ! C'estpas possible, ça a été interdit, et on aurait été au courant, en plus, ça concerne que les sixième année, pourquoi d'ailleurs? Rétorqua Sirius en se jetant littéralement sur les desserts qui venaient d'apparaître devant lui.

_Hum, je pense qu'ils n'ont pas pu choisir les cinquièmes ou les septièmes, vu qu'ils ont des examens, en dessous, ils sont trop petits, reste plus que nous…

_Et Rémus nous offre ses lumières, rigolaSirius, la bouche pleine.

Lily lui lança un regard dégoûté.

_Je me demande comment ils vont faire, continua Rémus, enfin je veux dire, est-ce que ça sera quelquechose de réellement dangereux, je ne pense pas, pas maintenant, Ça serai bien trop irréfléchi de la part de Dumbledore, je dirais…

Mais il ne pu finir saphrase, il fut interrompupas James qui s'écria

"Mais qu'il arrête de la regarder comme ça ! Gros dégoûtant de Servilus !

Et en effet, Séverus Rogue était en train de lancer des regards furtifs à Lily.

"Potter, ça ne te regarde pas, lui rétorqua Lily

James ouvrit la bouche mais il fut coupé par Dumbledore qui venait de se lever et qui se raclait la gorge.

" Bon, et bien, jeunes gens, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit de sommeil ! Je vais simplement demander aux élèves de sixième année de rester avec moi, ainsi que leurs professeurs principaux. Sur ce, encore une fois, bonne nuit !"

Un brouhaha s'éleva de la salle, qui se vida doucement de tous ses élèves. Ne restait alors plus que nos 8 Gryffondor, 8 Serpentard, 8 Serdaigle et 8 Poufsouffle qui se réunirent devantla table des professeurs. Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise, et se dirigea, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, vers eux.

" Je vois que vous êtes là ! Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne rentrée. Mais venons en à ce qui nous intéresse vraiment. Cela fait environ six années que vous êtes à Poudlard, il ne vous reste donc plus que cette année à l'année prochaine pour en profiter. Cependant, nous savons tous que l'entente à toujours été un peu houleuse entre certaines maisons. Cette année donc, nous avons décidé de remettre au goût du jour un pratique très ancienne, à laquelle j'ai déjà participé. Cette pratique s'appelle L'Intrigue. Il s'agit de former des groupes de quatre personnes, en fonction de leursaptitudes, pour, tout au long de l'année, résoudre des "intrigues", c'est une sorte d'énorme jeu de piste qui vous opposera. Mais nous vous donnerons plus d'informations en temps voulut. Nous vous prions seulement de ne pas en parler à vos camarades. J'aimerai aussi que vous réfléchissiez à vos équipes. Ce serai plus qu'intelligent que de mélanger les différentes maisons. Mais nous tenons quand même à vous laissez le choix. Voilà jeunes gens. Maintenant je vais vous demandez de rejoindre vous dortoirs ! Bonne nuit"

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, des révélations sur les talents (cachés) de Thia, ses parents et sur ses amitiés (qui peuvent évoluer bien vite ^^)


	3. C3 Des coups de balais

Chapitre beaucoup plus consistant ( plus de 3 500 mots) avec des éléments importants mais qui n'auront du sens que dans quelques chapitres

Disclamer : Tout appartient à la grande reine J.K.R, et merci Balzac pour le cauchemar de Thia, j'espère que tu en es Honoré (oui, oui c'est un jeu de mot pourri, oui je retourne dans ma chambre ...)

CHAPITRE TROIS : DES COUPS DE BALAIS

Lily se dirigea instinctivement vers Aléthéia, qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées. James, Rémus, Sirius et Peter s'étaient déjà rassemblés et discutaient à voix basse.

"Leur groupe est déjà formé, eux ils ont de la chance" pensa Aléthéia.

Pendant ce temps Séverus Rogue un garçon qu'elle appréciait guère s'approchait de Lily. Aléthéia se rappela soudainement qu'ils étaient très amis.

"Salut les filles" dit-il d'une voix nasale

_Hey ! Salut Sev' ! lui répondit joyeusement Lily

_Salut dit Aléthéia d'une voix morne.

Elle se détourna des deux amis, et vit un garçon de Serdaigle qu'elle connaissait bien s'approcher d'elle : Will McSouthpson. L'année dernière avec Lily, ils étaient devenus de très, très bons amis,

_Comment tu vas 'thia ? Lui demanda-t-il

Aléthéia rougit légèrement en entendant son surnom.

_Pas trop, trop mal, et toi ?

_Ça va, mes parents m'ont raconté ce qui s'est passé avec ta famille… Je suis vraiment désolé.

Aléthéia baissa les yeux au sol gênée.

_Oh, tu sais, ça devait arriver.

Lily et Séverus Rogue vinrent vers eux.

_Hey, salut Will ! Ça va ? lança la jeune fille

_Ouais ouais, répondit mécaniquement Will qui s'interessait plus à Thia.

Il y eu un léger blanc pendant lequel Lily les regarda en souriant, elle se tourna vers Séverus et le fit s'approcher des deux autres

_ Je crois que nous avons sous les yeux notre futur couple heu groupe ! Vous en dite quoi ?

Aléthéia eut la vague idée de protester, mais elle n'en eut pas le courage, et puis Will venait de répondre avant elle

_Mais oui ! c'est super ! Séverus est super doué en potion, Lily aussi en plus de la métamorphose, 'thia, toi tu assures en sortilèges et en étude des runes, et moi je maîtrise parfaitement la DCLFDM, et je suis sportif ! Parfait !

La troupe de James Potter venait de s'approcher d'eux.

_Alors les loosers, prêts à perdre, se moqua Sirius, entraînant les rires des autres.

_Pas autant que toi, je vais te faire pleurer, renchérit Lily

_Oh, attention James, ça c'est pour toi ! lança Rémus

_Moi je dirais plus que vous êtes une belle brochette d'incapables ! Servilus-cheveux-gras-nez-crochu, l'impétueuse Lily, Will trois-grains-dans-le cerveau et l'autre qu'on sait même pas qui sait, envoya Sirius, avec un sourire narquois.

Aléthéia eu soudain l'envie de lui jeter un sort de sa confection, mais elle se retint, affichant un air de dédain

_Ne parlons pas de vous, plus de muscles, excuse moi Peter, de gras, que d'intelligence, il n'y a bien que Rémus pour vous sauvez !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Aléthéia qui venait de prononcer ces mots, et qui affichait maintenant une expression ahurie "comment j'ai pu dire ça" pensa-t-elle "enfin depuis le temps que ça me démangeait !"

Lily éclata de rire devant la tête des graçons, elle fut suivie par Aléthéia et Will, et au bout de quelques secondes par les graçons qui s'avouèrent vaincus, sauf Peter amer et Severus qui ne riait jamais.

_Et bien qu'est-ce que t'as mangé, tigresse Aléthéia, demanda Lily en riant toujours

_Je sais pas, ça me démangeait, répondit Aléthéia confuse, je ne voulait pas te blesser Peter je suis désolée.

Peter semblait bouder dans son coin, se qui fit redoubler le rire de Lily, et celui de Aléthéia.

_Je suis … vraiment… Désolée, tenta de dire Aléthéia entre deux éclats de rire.

Finalement tout le monde se calma et retourna dans son dortoir. Pendant le chemin, Aléthéia se dirigea vers James, qui était le capitaine de l' équipe de Quidditch

_Heu James, je peux te poser une question ?

_Bien sûr ! Vas-y !

_Je voudrais savoir quand est-ce que tu commences les sélections pour l'équipe ?

James la regarda d'un air surpris "elle, faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, ça va être drôle aux qualif's"

_Hum, je pense que ça sera samedi, mais, je savais pas que tu jouais au Quidditch !

_Ça fait longtemps, mes parents m'ont inscrite dans un club près de Londres à cinq ans, et je pratique souvent.

_Bin alors, pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu entrer dans l'équipe avant ?

_Je sais pas, je ne me sentait pas à la hauteur, dit Aléthéia confuse, enfin préviens moi !

_Pas de problèmes Aléménia…

_Non Aléthéia! dit Thia en soupirant

Les Gryffindor retournèrent donc dans leur salle commune, et chacun alla se coucher avec déjà l'envie d'être le lendemain.

_Dans l'oscurité latente, le visage d'un homme se dessinait, un cièrge trônait à côté de lui, créant des reflets incertains sur son nez et sa bouche. Son crâne chauve luisait, et sa main gauche ne cessait de passer et de repasser dessus. Ses yeux d'un noir de jais fixaient un point devant lui, et un sourire sardonique releva les coins de ses lèvres. Alétheia eut un frisson glaçé. Il balança nonchalamment sa main droite, et commença a parler. Puis, il s'arrêta subitement un rictus de colère effrayant venait de se dessiner sur son visage. Son corps ne trahissait maintenant plus aucun geste. Sa figure blanchâtre n'était pas sans rappeler celles de ces hommes de cires, à la peau blafarde et au regard figé, qui effrayaient souvent les enfants, et hérissaient les poils des adultes tant elles étaient morbides et cauchemardesques. _  
_L'homme reprit de la contenance, et recommença à sourire. Soudain, il pronoça un ordre, et Alétheia vit sa mère, à son plus grand désaroi se lever, la figure déformée dans l'effort qu'elle faisait pour résister au sortilège de l'homme. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front, et sa bouche n'était plus qu'un mince trait bleuâtre. L'homme rit d'elle, et d'une voix terrifiante dit :_

_"Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, si vous n'obéissez pas, je réserve le même sort à vos enfants qu'à votre mari"_

_Et, aux pieds de l'homme, Alétheia vit le corps de son père, échoué au sol comme une simple poupée qu'on aurai oublié après avoir joué. Alétheia retint un sanglot. Son corps brûlait de rage et de peur, ses mains tremblaient, et l'innocence qui habituellement prenait les traits de son visage avait définitivement disparut. Son coeur était brisé, et au-delà de ce rêve, dans son dortoir obscur, son coeur réel se brisa aussi, répendant ses morceaux dans sa poitrine comme des bouts de verre qui vous écrorchent à chaque respiration._

"'thia ? 'thia ? "

Aléthéia reconnut la voix de Lily, et émergea du sommeil, le visage ruisselant de larmes et de sueur.

"Il est sept heures vingt, il faut se préparer !"

Aléthéia se redressa enfin, fit un sourire cripsé à Lily, et se décida à se lever.

"Eh ben j'ai cru que tu te lèverai jamais !

_Désolée, je suis encore fatiguée de notre voyage.

_Pas de problème je suis dans la salle commune si tu me cherches, on ira manger ensemble.

_OK.

Lily descendit la volée de marches qui conduisaient à la salle commune, Aléthéia se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et son regard se porta sur son visage qui se reflétait dans le miroir. Elle s'observa quelques instants. Deux grands yeux dorés cernés, une bouche rouge vif, une peau très claire. "J'ai l'air bien triste" pensa-t-elle "il faut oublier ça, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar"

"Aller du courage " dit-elle à son reflet.

Pendant ce temps, Lily venait d'arriver dans la salle commune. Elle était préoccupée par Aléthéia. Elle avait toujours ce même regard intense et intrigant, mais quelque chose de plus triste venait d'y apparaître. Enfin, elle était un peu rassurée, hier soir elles avaient bien rit, "c'étaient bien une des premières fois que 'thia me fait rire" pensa Lily.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils confortables de la salle commune, toujours plongée dans ses réflexions. Rémus vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"Ça va Lily ?

_Oui et toi, heureux d'être de retour ?

_Ouais ! Mais je m'inquiète un peu pour Aléthéia, elle a l'air… changée.

_Oui, il y a quelque chose de plus grave en elle.

_Oui, ça doit être ça.

_Elle est de plus en plus jolie, tu trouves pas ? tenta Lily pour voir la réaction de son ami.

Rémus baissa les yeux quelques secondes, légèrement gêné.

"C'est vrai, dit Rémus, ça la vieillit, et lui donne une certaine… profondeur."

Des pas bruyants se firent entendre dans les escaliers du dortoir des garçons, James et Sirius étaient en train de descendre avec toute la légèreté et l'élégance dont ils étaient capable.

"Mais regardez qui est là ! La plus jolie, c'est Lily !" dit James

Lily le foudroya du regard. Cela faisait bien longtemps que James cherchait à sortir avec elle, mais qu'elle refusait continuellement. Aléthéia venait de descendre elle aussi, et vint s'asseoir entre Rémus et Lily. Elle posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de Lily, les yeux encore brouillés par le sommeil.

" On y va" dit Sirius.

La petite troupe des sixièmes année descendit dans la grande salle. Aléthéia se dirigea vers ses deux frères.

"Bien dormit mon grand ? demanda-t-elle à Alamus

_Oui ! mais Lexus m'a dit qu'il a fait un cauchemar, le même que d'habitude !

Aléthéia se tourna vers son grand frère et Lexus pu lire sur ses lèvres "ça va ?" il lui fit un signe d'approbation. Soudain, dans un bruissement d'ailes, des centaines de chouettes et de hiboux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, chacun apportant son lot de nouvelles. Un hibou aux plumes noires et brunes se posa doucement devant la fraterie. C'était le hibou d'Alétheia, Iorek. Il lui tendit la patte et en retour, elle caressa distraitement ses plumes et lui donna de quoi boire. Elle décacheta la lettre, qui était maintenue fermée par un cachet rouge aux armoiries de sa famille. Ses parents avaient promit de lui donner des nouvelles dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

"Ma Thia,

Pour le moment tout se passe très bien en France, grand père et grand mère De Scudéry arrivent demain, et personne hormis nous le sait (en tout cas je l'espère...), et les grands parents De La Fayette sont arrivés aujourd'hui, quelques heures seulement après que vous soyez montés dans le train, ils vous embrassent très très fort.

Parlons maintenant un peu de la situation en France. Le gouvernement vient de créer un sorte de cellule au sein du ministère pour lutter contre les Mangemorts. Ils appellent les gens qui les combattent les "Aurores". Ils nous en ont envoyé quatre, afin d'assurer notre protection. Nous avons enfin eu des nouvelles de ton cousin, on lui a tendu une sorte de piège à la sortie de son travail, et plusieurs de ses collègues sont impliqués, mais ne se rappellent de rien, étrangement. Mais tu connais ton cousin, il sait se défendre, et il a évité de justesse l'attaque. Il veut aussi venir en France. Décidément, toute la famille va se retrouver ici. N'en parle pas à Alamus, mais nous nous faisons beaucoup de soucis pour Tante Yvonne, cela fait plusieurs jours que nous n'avons plus de nouvelles, et j'ai l'impression que même ici, les rues ne sont plus tout à fait sûres.

Mais ne t'en fais pas trop, nous sommes là derrière toi.  
Papa voudrait vraiment que tu entres dans l'équipe de Quidditch cette année. "Fais honneur à la famille", est sa phrase en ce moment. Nous avons tenté de donner quelques jours de liberté à vos elfes, comme tu nous l'as demandé, au vu que vous n'êtiez plus là, mais ils refusent toujours catégoriquement, depuis que Tu-sais-qui est presque au pouvoir, ils ont peur de nous contredire, et travaillent deux fois plus que d'habitude, alors qu'il n'y a que les grands parents, qui, de plus, ont déjà leurs elfes.

Je t'embrasse, très fort (toute la famille aussi)

Clève De La Fayette"

Alétheia passa la lettre à son grand frère et la résuma à Alamus (en omettant quelques passages bien sûr)

_Dis, tu manges avec nous 'thia ?

_Je dois aller vers les gens de ma maison, mais je suis pas loin ne t'inquiète pas ! Et puis tu as Lexus !

_Oui mais Lexus, il est avec Elia !

Aléthéia se tourna et vit son frère avec sa petite amie, Elia Laurent, une jeune fille de la même maison que lui, que Aléthéia aimait bien, elle était gentille, et pas trop collante.

"Salut Aléthéia, ça va ma belle ? lui demanda-t-elle

_Oui, un peu fatiguée. Bon, les garçons, je retourne à ma table.

Elle embrassa Alamus sur le front et se dirigea vers sa table d'un pas traînant. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais elle avait surtout hâte de commencer les cours.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall s'avança vers leur table. Elle distribua les emplois du temps. Aléthéia se jeta dessus, croisant les doigts pour avoir sortilèges tout de suite.

_Vous commencez la journée avec moi, soyez à l'heure, dit le professeur en jetant un regard éloquent à James et Sirius.

_Montre ta feuille, dit Lily à Aléthéia, Oh ! On presque le même, j'ai juste la divination et toi les runes !

_Super ! déclara Aléthéia en le pensant sincèrement

_Et nous aussi, on a le même emploi du temps que toi Lily, s'écria James, ravi, Lily fit une grimace.

_On y va, on va être en retard, rappela Rémus.

Le groupe se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de leur professeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, MacGonagall arriva.

"Asseyez-vous, James et Sirius, séparez-vous immédiatement !

_Mais Madame, on a encore rien fait, s'écria Sirius, on fera pas de bruits promis.

_Non, je ne veux pas que ça recommence comme l'année dernière, j'ai vraiment faillit m'énerver ! Alors, Miss De La Fayette, venez vous mettre entre Monsieur Lupin et Monsieur Black, et Miss Evans entre Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Black !

_S'il vous plaît, Madame, supplia Sirius

_Monsieur Black, je ne voudrais pas vous mettre une retenue dès le premier jour !

Sirius s'assit avec une expression amère. James, lui, jubilait, il était à côté de Lily.

La journée passa vite, ainsi que le reste de la semaine. Le ton était donné, l'année ne serai pas de tout repos. Ils commençaient déjà à pratiquer les sorts informulés, et Aléthéia s'entraînait tous les soirs. La fin de la semaine arriva enfin, sans qu'on ne l'ai vu passée.

Samedi matin, Aléthéia se réveilla avec une boule au ventre. Elle devait se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch pour essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe. Préfete et joueuse de Quidditch expérimentée, Aléthéia suivait la tradition de ma famille. Elle descendit avec Lily, qui tentait vainement de la rassurer.

"Si tu stresses comme ça, imagine la première fois que tu vas jouer ton match !

Aléthéia ne tenta même pas d'y penser. Elle bu un peu de jus de citrouille, histoire d'avoir au moins quelque chose dans le ventre. Elle alla chercher sa robe de Quidditch et le superbe balais que ses parents lui avaient acheté en France. Elle le caressa doucement pour se donner un peu de courage, et se dirigea à pas lents vers le terrain, accompagnée de Lily et de Will, qui avait profité de l'occasion pour venir soutenir leur amie. Elle rentra dans les vestiaires bondés pour se changer. Ses mains tremblaient violemment, elle dû s'y remettre à plusieurs fois pour enfiler sa tenue. Tout le monde se bousculait, cette année les concurrents étaient très nombreux , sûrement attirés par la popularité du capitaine, James Potter. Il les fit entrer sur le terrain.

" Bon je vais être clair, nous n'avons besoin que d'un poursuiveur et d'un batteur. Alors tous ceux qui veulent postuler pour autre chose, vous sortez."

Quelques élèves à la mine revêche quittèrent le terrain.

"Maintenant, je veux deux groupes. A droite les poursuiveurs, à gauche les batteurs, bien. Je vais commencer par les batteurs, les autres allez vous asseoir sur les gradins."

Aléthéia se précipita vers Lily et Will.

"Relaxe toi, on dirait une morte vivante ! Fait nous un sourire" lui dit Will

Mais malheureusement pour lui, ce que faisait faire James aux batteurs n'avait rien de très rassurant. Après avoir fait quelques tours, il chassa tous ceux qui ne savaient pas voler, puis il aligna ceux qui restaient et leurs fit faire des exercices plus périlleux les uns que les autres. Deux élèves ressortaient du groupe, et au terme d'un série de tirs avec de vrais cognards, il ne resta plus que Jean Blown.

"Maintenant, je veux les poursuiveurs !"

Beaucoup de candidats étaient partis discrètement en voyant le traitement qui leur était réservé. Aléthéia s'approcha tout de même, les jambes en coton.

Ils n'étaient plus que quatre. deux élèves de cinquième année, un élève de septième et elle.

" Je vous préviens, je ne suis pas là pour rigoler, nous devons absolument écraser les Serpentards cette année, donc je serai sans pitié quand à la sélection des joueurs. Maintenant, mettez vous par deux".

L'élève de septième année s'approcha d'elle, et Aléthéia se rendit compte qu'elle était la seule fille.

"Je veux que vous fassiez un mini match. Honneur aux jeunes filles, balle à Aléthéia"

Lily fit un signe encourageant à Aléthéia, qui prit la balle et s'éleva. Elle n'avait plus peur, l'air faisait voler ses cheveux derrière elle, elle était bien, une sensation d'intense bonheur venait de l'envahir elle savait quoi faire elle était dans son élément. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sourit. Oui, elle allait gagner.

James donna le signal de départ, plus rapide que les autres Aléthéia fit une passe au septième année, et fonça en avant, évitant de justesse les deux autres. Son coéquipier lui lança maladroitement la balle, qui finit sa course dans les mains de l'autre équipe, au moment où l'un des cinquièmes année tenta de l'envoyer à l'autre, Aléthéia fondit en piqué sur lui, au moment où elle perdit l'équilibre, elle fit un tour sur elle même et frappa le souafle avec son balais, et se rattrapa à une mains. La balle fendit l'air et passa par l'anneau central du groupe des cinquièmes année.

James arrêta le match, il regardait Aléthéia avec un sourire goguenard. Lily s'était levée, et applaudissait son amie.

"Bon, le point est pour Aléthéia et Josh, maintenant, je vais vous demandez de faire des tirs au but, celui qui marquera le plus de points sera celui qui aura mit le plus de buts."

James appela le gardien de l'équipe, qui se posta devant les trois imposants cercles. Il fallait qu'elle marque maintenant, il le fallait. Elle s'avança et se plaça derrière les autres garçons.

* * *

Voilà, prochain chapitre prévu pour samedi ou dimanche prochain, sinon, merci Aife, merci Tiickel, et merci Temperance01


	4. C4 Dans les couloirs de Poudlard

Un nouveau chapitre qui place la situation un peu plus précisement, une info très importante, mais je vous laisse le soin de lire ; ) héhé  
Sinon, j'ai répondu aux questions par MP. Voilà ! Le bac est fini, j'espère que tout le monde a bien réussi, et passe de bonne vacances avant la reprise (ça, ça casse tout). Bonne lecture !

Tout appartient a JKR, sauf le jeu des Intrigues, et mes perso (Alethéia, Alamus, Lexus, Will, et ceux à venir)

CHAPITRE QUATRE DANS LES COULOIRS DE POUDLARD

"J'y crois pas, s'exclama Lily à la sortie des vestiaires, comment tu as pu me cacher ça pendant six années ?

_C'est pas que je te le cachais, mais j'avais pas vraiment conscience que ça pouvait marcher.

_Franchement, là je sais pas quoi dire, renchérit Will, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec ce style là.

_Bin maintenant vous savez, dit Aléthéia un grand sourire aux lèvres

Elle sortait du terrain de Quidditch, sous les regards admiratifs de ses amis. Des pas retentir derrière eux. Aléthéia se retourna et vit le groupe des quatre garçons qui se dépêchaient de les rejoindre.

"Alors comme ça on a une star de Quidditch à Poudlard, et on ne le savait même pas, dit James

_Franchement, si on gagne pas cette année, il n'y a plus rien à faire, reprit Sirius en tapant gentiment l'épaule de Aléthéia.

_Franchement, 'thia tu exagère, tu aurais pu nous le dire ! s'entêta Will

_Mais arrêtez, c'est juste que je me sentait pas à la hauteur, je savais pas que je pouvais être qualifiée, c'est plus un coup de chance qu'autre chose, j'ai… j'ai glissé.

_N'importe quoi, j'ai bien vu que tu avais tout prévu, tu essayes toujours de te dévaloriser, lui répondit Lily en la secouant légèrement.

_On va déjeuner, enchaîna Lupin, je meure de faim !

_Oh le petit loup gourmand, plaisanta James

Rémus lança un regard un peu paniqué à James, qui haussa les sourcils avec déni.

Aléthéia avait surpris cet échange sans pourtant en comprendre les tenants.

La joyeuse troupe se dirigea vers le grand Hall, Peter toujours boudeur restait un peu en retrait. Ils virent en arrivant de grande affiche placardées aux murs

"_Les élèves de sixième année sont invités à rejoindre la Grande Salle, ce soir à 21 H 30, pour une réunion spéciale,_

_Professeur Mac Gonagall_"

L'excitation se faisait sentir pendant le repas, chacun parlait dans son coin, et les autres années tentaient désespérément d'en apprendre un peu plus. Au milieu du repas, Will vint rejoindre les deux filles de Gryffondor.

"C'est toujours bon pour les groupes hein, leur chuchota-t-il,

_Oui, on fait comme ça, j'en ai reparlé avec Sev', il est OK, en plus Thia, je crois qu'il t'aime bien, ajouta Lily

_Mh, je crois qu'il m'aime bien parce que je suis une sang pure

_Tu ne le connais pas tu peux pas dire ça, s'offusqua Lily

_Oui tu as raison je suis désolée Lily, s'excusa Aléthéia, même si elle ne le pensait pas vraiment.

Elle n'aimait pas Séverus, et ça ne datait pas d'hier, son regard sournois sa façon de parler la dégoûtait tout simplement. "Il pourrait au moins penser à se laver les cheveux" pensa-t-elle. D'ailleurs, malheureusement pour elle, elle vit que Lily venait d'appeler son ami. Aléthéia poussa un soupir intérieur, et se prépara à retenir son souffle le plus longtemps possible pour ne pas sentir l'odeur du Serpentard.

_Salut, dit-il de sa voix nasillarde.

_T'es toujours OK pour notre groupe, hein

_Oui oui, répondit Séverus.

"t'es d'accord parce que tu as personne d'autre" pensa Aléthéia

_Aléthéia pensait que tu l'aimais juste parce que c'est un sang pure, c'est pas vrai hein, ajouta Lily, le regard fixé sur son ami

Severus mit quelques instants à réfléchir comme s'il hésitait à dire la vérité à Lily

_Eh bien, disons que ça aide

Lily le foudroya du regard.

_Et moi alors, je suis pas une sang pure !

_C'est bien dommage rétorqua Severus, qui prit alors un air gêné, je suis désolé Lily, j'ai répondu trop vite.

_Mouais, dit Lily,peut convainque.

Après le repas, Aléthéia se décida à aller dans la salle commune pour travailler. Tous les professeurs leur demandaient déjà de maîtriser les sortilèges informulés pour avant les vacances. Elle fut rejoint par Rémus, qu'elle connaissait bien depuis l'année dernière pour avoir beaucoup travaillé avec lui pour les BUSE. C'était d'autant plus pratique que lui aussi était très un très bon élève.

"Bon, on travaille quel sort ?

_Accio, je pense qu'on le maîtrise bien, donc le lancer en informulé devrait être plus facile.

Aléthéia se plaça en face d'un coussin et pensa "Accio coussin" celui-ci eut un léger soubresaut

Ils continuèrent toute l'après midi.

Lily était penchée près d'une fenêtre au troisième étage, l'air morose. L'eau coulait sur la fenêtre. Les nuages au loin, aux teintes bleutés défilaient, et de temps en temps un éclair traçait un arc au milieu du ciel sombre. Le léger clapotis de des gouttes contre le rebord en pierre sonnait comme un musique triste, et les ombres commençaient à se dessiner sur le sol des longs couloirs de Poudlard.

"L'humeur est au beau fixe" pensa Lily " Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser de Sev', il est de plus en plus avec ces garçons de Serpentard, ceux qui attendent impatiemment de finir leurs études pour rejoindre Lord Voldemort, comme il se fait appeler, et à côté de ça Thia se fait menacer par ce même homme. Vraiment, je me sens perdue" Elle effleura la fenêtre glacée du bout du doigt, traçant des lignes sur la bouée. Elle frissonna, et tenta de se réchauffée en se frottant les bras. Elle était confuse, et ne savais plus quoi faire avec James. Elle avait passé sa vie à le repousser, et au fil des années, elle avait appris à l'apprécier, à rire avec lui, mais aussi à lui répliquer quand il venait l'embêter. Elle se sentait finalement très proche de Aléthéia, et des garçons. Il émanait d'eux un chaleur douce et réconfortante, elle aimait voir James et Sirius essayer de les faire rire elle et Thia. Elle aimait aussi quand Will essayait désespérément de comprendre Aléthéia. Oui, c'était un univers coloré et chaleureux. Surtout depuis que son amie s'était décidée à ne plus rester dans son coin.

Elle embrassa du regard tout le couloir et soupira. Severus, lui, était comme les murs du château, froids, lointains.

Elle entendit soudain un bruit terrible, horrible déchirer le silence qui régnait, comme un déflagration. Un cri de souffrance de douleur, de rage. Son coeur s'accéléra, et elle sentit de l'adrénaline se répandre en elle comme une traînée de poudre. Ses sens aiguisés par la peur étaient en alerte. Elle ramassa son sac, et entendit un bruit rauque près d'elle, comme un râle. Ses poils se hérissèrent, et elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, loin du troisième étage. Les escaliers se succédaient à l'infini devant elle. Finalement, au prix d'une course effrénée, elle arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, prononça à toute vitesse le mot de passe, et se jeta à l'intérieur.

Aléthéia vit Lily arriver Lily en courant, le visage aussi pâle que la mort. Sa respiration était saccadée. Elle se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

"Ça va Lily ? Tu… On dirait que tu viens de voir un monstre.

_Non, non ça va, je, je me suis un peu perdue, c'est tout.

Alétheia ne la croyait pas vraiment, mais elle ne voulait pas insister. Elle prit son amie dans ses bras pour la rassurer, et lui murmura à l'oreille "Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance " Lily acquiesça, et relâcha son étreinte, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour elle. Lily monta dans le dortoir et Alétheia se dirigea vers une table près d'une fenêtre. Elle sortit une feuille de parchemin vièrge, et trempa sa plume dans de l'encre noire. Elle devait répondre à ses parents

"Papa, maman,

Ici, tout se passe plutôt bien, et, papa pourrait être heureux et fier, je viens d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch au post de Poursuiveur. Oui, oui, moi, dans une équipe de Quidditch. Mais je redoute vraiment de jouer contre Lexus, vous savez comme il est doué !

Sinon, nous commençons doucement mais sûrement à travailler. Le professeur Mc Gonagall exige déjà de nous que l'on sache pratiquer les sortilèges informulés. Mais à côté de cela, il y a bien plus interessant. Le professeur Dumbledore vient de nous annoncer une sorte de jeu aventure qu'il appelle "Intrigue". Je pense que ça doit être pour nous tester, une sorte de jeu de piste géant, où plusieurs équipes s'opposent. Je vous donnerai plus de nouvelles quand le professeur Dumbledore nous aura expliqué.

Alamus s'est bien amélioré dans la pratique des sortilèges (Lexus est derrière lui pour l'aider), et je crois qu'il va essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle.

A propos de tante Yvonne, j'espère que vous avez enfin des nouvelles d'elle, et je suis soulagée pour Mark. Je sais qu'Il est partout et qu'Il tente de recruter partout. J'essaye de m'éloigner de ces élèves qui semblent un peu trop sympathiser avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, je reste sur mes gardes, je sais me défendre moi aussi !

Tendrement, Alétheia (Lexus et Alamus vous embrasse)"

Lupin fatigué de travailler le sortilège Accio, avait commencé a lancer le sortilège Pousse-mousse, qui produisait de la mousse qu'on envoyait sur l'adversaire, sur James, mystérieusement réaparrut. L'avantage de ce sortilège étant que la mousse disparaissait au bout de quelques minutes. Sirius venait d'entrer dans la salle quand il fut touché par le tir de James. Le jeu entre les deux amis dégénéra en énorme bataille. Il y avait des tas de mousse un peu partout. Finalement, le préfet en chef arriva dans la salle commune et les obligea à s'arrêter. Le temps d'enlever la mousse de leurs cheveux et de remettre un peu tout en place, il était déjà l'heure du dîner. Fatigués et courbaturés, les jeunes garçons descendirent vers la Grande Salle. Les deux filles partirent peu après eux. En passant au troisième étage, Lily jeta un coup d'oeil au couloir où elle était assise quelques heures plus tôt. Il n'y avait rien. J'ai peut-être rêvé pensa-t-elle.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Alétheia décida d'aller manger avec ses frères. Lexus discutait avec un garçon de Gryffondor de son année.

_Thia ! s'écria Alamus

_Alors, cette première semaine de cours ? demanda-t-elle pendant que son petit frère la serrait dans ses bras.

_Super, le professeur Mac Gonagall m'a dit que j'avais bien progressé ! Et elle m'a dit que je n'avais pas de soucis à me faire avec vous. Mais est-ce que tu pourras quand même m'explique le sortilège Potalamus, j'ai un peu de mal avec.

_Pas de problèmes, demain si tu veux ! Mais mange vite, ça va refroidir.

Alamus se jeta sur les entrées, pendant que Alétheia se tournait vers son grand frère qui avait cessé de parler

_Alors, ça va ma grande ? Les sortilèges informulés pas trop durs ?

_ Je commence, j'essaye de pratiquer un peu tous les soirs.

_ J'ai vu que tu t'étais rapprochée des gens de ton année, c'est bien, j'aimais pas trop de voir seule. En plus, ils sont sympathiques non. Papa connaît le père de James Potter.

_Ouais moi aussi je trouve ça bien, Oh et je t'ai pas dit, je fais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch.

_ Depuis le temps que je te dis que tu es faite pour ça !

_Oui, mais je n'ai pas le même esprit que les joueurs normaux de Quidditch.

_Tu n'es pas une joueuse normal, tu es la meilleure, d'ailleurs, maintenant on va avoir du fil à retordre pour vous gagner ! Mais, je voulais te demander, c'est quoi cette histoire là, avec les sixièmes année ?

_Top secret, répondit Alétheia avec un sourire énigmatique, on en saura un peu plus ce soir

La fin du dîner se passa tranquillement, dans le désordre ambiant habituel.

* * *

Prochain chapitre dimanche, comme d'hab ! Il vous révelera (enfin...) les Intrigues, a venir aussi le chapitre 6, et de nouveau POV


End file.
